


Based on Coloring Books

by dreamiflame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-08
Updated: 2002-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles mostly set between season 5 & 6, exploring Spike and Dawn's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehush](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thehush).



> Because thehush asked for it

Dawn's struggling with math when a light knock comes at her door. She throws her pencil down in frustration and sulks, "Come in." Glaring at the problem, she hears the door open and close softly. Scrape of a chair across the floor, and Spike settles into it, sitting with his arms crossed along the back.

"Problems, Niblet?" he asks, and Dawn nods, wordlessly shoving the book at him. He puzzles at it for a long moment, then stand and moves the chair back to it place. "I'll get Willow," he says, and winks at her as he leaves.


	2. Bad Day

It isn't entirely a surprise when Dawn flops down onto the couch beside Spike, dropping her head onto his lap. Spike mutes the TV, and sets down the remote, running his fingers soothingly through her hair. "Bad day, Niblet?"

Dawn sighs loudly. "Yes," she says, and leaves it at that. Spike nods to himself and tugs her upright, leaning her head against his shoulder as he turns the sound back on. Dawn snuggles into him, as they watch the silliness of 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' and slowly begins to smile. "Thanks," she whispers.

He kisses her head. "Anytime."


	3. Come On

"I'm not going." He crosses his arms on his chest and glares. "Nothing you can say will change my mind."

She clings to his arm and pouts, batting her eyes and trying to look cute. "Come on, please? It'll be fun. Do it for me?" He wavers a little, and she moves in for the kill. "How often do you get to dress up and act silly anyways?" Smiles brilliantly at him as he growls in defeat.

"Fine," he grouses, throwing his hands up.

Dawn squeaks and hugs him. "Thanks, Spike."

"Soddin' masquerade party," he grumbles.

Dawn smiles.


	4. Snacks

Willow peeks into Dawn's room. "Anybody want snacks?"

Dawn shakes her head, not looking up from her notebook. Spike grins up at Willow and asks for something alcoholic, then hot chocolate. "With the itty-bitty marshmallows," he instructs, and Dawn decides she wants some after all.

Willow brings up two mugs and passes them out. Dawn is struggling with science, and Spike is using one of her old coloring books.

"I don't think that's supposed to be that color," Willow points out, and Spike slurps his cocoa.

"Bloodstains, Red," he replies. "They add to the artistic value."


	5. Sleeping

Dawn's sleeping, not snoring exactly, just breathing steadily in a way that reassures Spike. He tucks the blanket more firmly in around her.

Tara peeks into the room and smiles. Spike waves at her, trying not to move enough to wake Dawn up. Isn't his fault the Niblet decided to use him as a pillow, after all. Tara slips the door closed and the knob 'snicks' into place. Dawn stirs a bit and Spike strokes her hair.

Forget manly, he thinks, and hums an very old lullaby his mother used to sing. Dawn settles happily back into dreams.


	6. Remembering

Most days, Dawn's ok with the idea that her sister's gone. She'll never forget, of course, and she misses Buffy all the time, but she can go on, like Buffy wanted.

Sometimes, though, Dawn wakes from dreams that send her back into the black despair she felt right after Buffy died. She doesn't want to do much when she gets like that. She just wants to be alone to clutch Buffy's Mr. Gordo and remember.

Spike never lets her. He picks her up, holds her tight and makes her smile, whether she will or not.


	7. Crayons

Scritch of the crayon against paper, and Dawn rests her chin on her hand and watches him. "What?"

"You only like me for my coloring books, don't you?" Dawn's eyes are very wide as she struggles to keep from laughing.

Spike glances up and grins. "That's silly, Niblet. I don't like you for your coloring books."

Dawn crosses her arms and tries to frown at him. "I don't believe you."

Spike leans over and pats her cheek. "Well, you should. I don't like you for your coloring books, I love you for your crayons."


	8. Victory

In the former Summers' house, 'late' is a relative term. So four girls, two guys and a retired Watcher sitting around the table with ice cream at two a.m. is almost a normal thing.

Almost, and Dawn hides a yawn by taking another bite. They're all scratched and bruised from the fight earlier, but victorious, and Dawn's feeling especially proud because she got to go along.

Her adrenaline is wearing off, though, and despite her intent, she feels herself nod.

Spike leans over and steals a spoonful of her ice cream.

Awake, Dawn glares. Spike winks.


	9. Coloring Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I had to have somebody say it.

There's some reservations among the adults of course. Xander doesn't trust Spike, points out that chipped or no, he's still a soulless, evil vampire.

Willow counters him easily by pointing out Spike's also still in love with Buffy. 

It's plain when you see the two of them together that Spike adores Dawn, and vice versa. They're close friends, and as much as Xander doesn't always like it, he can admit it.

Tara sums it up easily. "Theirs is a love based upon coloring books." And while he doesn't exactly understand, Xander approves.


	10. Cranberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory Christmas drabble.

Tinsel on the floor, and Willow, laughing, demands Spike pick it back up, hands on her hips. Spike grins, unrepentant, and continues looking for the perfect place to hang the mistletoe.

Dawn pricks her thumb stringing cranberries, and holds it out to Spike to kiss better. He licks the bead of blood away, his tongue cold and wet against her skin, and Dawn smiles gratefully, then returns to her garland.

Tara and Willow exchange glances, worried over the bit with the blood. Spike shakes his head firmly. "I would never," he murmurs, and they relax, knowing it's the truth.


	11. Payback

Slick and warm, rasp of tongue against his cheek. Spike looks up, startled, but Dawn's still sitting at her desk.

"Niblet?"

"Yeah?" She turns a page, looking very busy.

"Did you just lick me?"

Dawn grins evilly. "Of course not." Goes back to work, absently licking her lips. Spike sets down his crayon and thinks. Waits until she's truly involved, then slips silently from the bed.

She almost has it, the problem is finally making sense, then- "Eek!" she yelps, glaring at Spike who smiles sweetly.

"Payback, Niblet." Dawn wipes her neck.

"You've got a cold tongue."


End file.
